coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7512 (13th January 2011)
Plot Leanne and Peter move back into the flat over the betting shop. Peter's determined to be back on his feet soon but Leanne wants him to rest. Claire hands her passport to the police. She's embarrassed when Deirdre goes for her in the Rovers while the regulars applaud her for taking on Tracy. Leanne's angry to find Peter behind the counter at the bookies, having summoned Nick to fetch him. They argue in front of the customers. Tracy confirms to the police that it was Claire not Becky who attacked her. John suddenly remembers he did not clear away the dishes from his meal with Joy and races round to her house before her body is discovered. Peter and Leanne continue to have a huge row. He tells her to get out of his life. Jason teases Chris about his fledgling romance with Maria. Nick tries to comfort broken-hearted Leanne but she pushes him away. Claire's relieved to hear Becky's off the hook with the police but fears for herself. Peter falls over in the kitchen. Leanne finds him and they make up. Cheryl assures Maria that she doesn't mind her seeing Chris. Becky and Graeme tell Claire that her only hope of escaping prison is to go on the run. Claire can't believe what she's hearing. John's spotted outside Joy's house by her neighbour. He pretends to be a delivery man. When Joy doesn't respond, her neighbour forces his way inside and finds her body. He phones the police while John swiftly clears away the evidence of the meal. John beats a hasty retreat before the emergency services arrive. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly Guest cast *DC Moore - Pooja Shah *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *Clifford - Dave Dutton *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ward *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Joy Fishwick's house - Living room, kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter vents his frustrations on Leanne, leaving Nick to comfort her; Deirdre learns the identity of Tracy's attacker; and John heads to Joy's to remove all incriminating evidence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,030,000 viewers (9th place) *Following its launch on 11th January, this was the first episode to be given a "repeat" showing on the digital timeshift channel ITV +1 at 9.30pm. From hereon-in, all episodes were shown on this channel one hour after their initial ITV1 transmission. Category:2011 episodes